


Obedience

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Harry has developed a bad attitude, and Sirius thinks a spanking is the perfect punishment for it—his inappropriate attraction towards Harry is merely a coincidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** S19 - Sirius is fed up of Harry's disrespectful attitude, it's time to teach him a lesson
> 
>  **Warnings:** *Spanking, light dub-con, D/s dynamics, praise kink, light bondage, blowjobs, rimming, age difference (39/18)*
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise
> 
>  **A/N:** This is a Sirius Lives AU. Thanks to the mods for hosting this fest for my favourite character :D

Sirius adjusted the cuff of his sleeves, setting his newspaper down on top of the table as he heard Harry’s footsteps getting closer.

It was two in the afternoon, exactly twelve hours after Harry had got home from his night out at the pub with his friends. Harry’s curfew was supposed to have been midnight, so Sirius had spent two extra hours having no idea where Harry was, only for him to stumble home incredibly drunk and with two different shades of lipstick stains on his collar.

Harry definitely had a little bit of a disrespectful attitude going on. With Voldemort dead and Sirius cleared of all charges, he and Harry had decided to get away from the dingy house on Grimmauld Place, and bought a quaint little cottage on the Cornish coastline.

It soon became obvious, however, that Harry had finally grown into his bratty teenage phase even if it was five years late. He played his music too loud, blatantly ignored Sirius at times while he spoke to Hermione on the Muggle telephone, and overused the phrase “I’ll do it later.”

Sirius was an avid supporter of saying “fuck you!” to the man, but he believed in being well-mannered and polite around respected elders. And while Sirius had only ever really respected Mr and Mrs Potter, he certainly hoped that Harry respected him!

Sirius supposed he was partly to blame for Harry’s attitude problem; he had definitely been lax when it came to disciplining Harry. For one thing, Harry was eighteen and it didn’t seem right to have to tell him off for things, but Sirius was also very aware of how the ruddy Dursleys had treated Harry, and Sirius wanted to be the complete opposite of them.

There was also the very minor detail of Sirius developing some very inappropriate attraction towards Harry since they’d moved in together officially. Sirius had never acted on it, but he felt guilty enough about it that he figured letting Harry get away with things around the house meant that it made up for Harry being featured in Sirius’s fantasies at night.

Sirius could handle a bad attitude, but Harry getting drunk, failing to contact home, and keeping Sirius up worrying was the final straw. Sirius had decided that he would actually have to punish Harry this time around—and also reasoned that Harry owed Sirius the chance to indulge in his fantasies just a little bit.

Harry stumbled into the kitchen at last, clad in sweatsuit bottoms and a baggy jumper. His hair was far more all over the place than normal, and his eyes had black circles around them from the smudged remains of last night’s kohl. He grunted at Sirius in greeting, and poured himself a large black coffee.

Sirius said nothing, simply watching as Harry sat down and nursed his drink. If Harry noticed anything off about Sirius he didn’t say, and instead drank his coffee like nothing was wrong. It was only when Harry had almost finished that he seemed to realise something was up.

“Are you alright, Sirius?” Harry asked. “You’re quiet this morning.”

“It’s afternoon,” Sirius said gruffly. “That’s twice you’ve been wrong about the time. The first was when you came in two hours late this morning.”

Guilt washed over Harry’s face as though he hadn’t even realised what he’d done until now—and Harry had been so drunk when he’d come in that Sirius could easily imagine that to be true.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry gushed hurriedly. “I didn’t realise what time it was; I can’t remember much of last night at all, to be honest.”

Harry grinned, but the smile soon fell off his face when he saw that Sirius wasn’t laughing.

“I promise I’ll be in on time from now on,” Harry tried.

Sirius wasn’t having any of it. He rose from his chair, walking around the table until he was standing behind Harry. He placed his hands on the back of Harry’s chair, leaning down close to Harry’s ear.

“There were two hours this morning where I had no idea where you were,” Sirius uttered lowly. “I was more than just a little worried about you.”

“Surely you’ve stayed out too late before?” Harry argued, turning around so he could peer up at Sirius with those kohl-smudged eyes. “I’m sorry if I worried you, but-”

“But nothing,” Sirius cut in. “You didn’t obey me which means I’m going to have to punish you. Come with me to my room, will you?”

Sirius made to leave the kitchen and he heard Harry following behind.

“Punish me?” Harry repeated. “How?”

Sirius didn’t answer. He felt just a tad guilty that Harry was blindly following Sirius to his bedroom for a punishment, obviously having no idea about the devious scheme that Sirius was carrying out. But the punishment wasn’t intended to be sexual, per se, and the fact that Sirius wanted an innocent excuse to get his hands on Harry’s bare arse would be completely unknown to Harry and therefore there was no harm done.

When they reached his bedroom, Sirius perched himself on the end of his bed. Harry stood in front of him with a look of confusion on his face, which only intensified when Sirius patted the mattress beside him.

“For staying out past curfew,” Sirius began, rolling his sleeves to his elbows. He noticed Harry’s eyes following the movement, and allowed himself a small smile. “Your punishment is to receive a spanking—twenty, to be exact. Take everything off below the waist and come and lay over my lap, Harry.” 

Harry simply stared at him. After a moment he laughed, but the sound quickly died in his throat.

“You’re joking, right?” Harry asked, staring at Sirius’s lap and then at his hand. “A spanking? What? You’re actually just going to ground me for a week, aren’t you?”

“Why would I ground you when I know how we _both_ feel about people being locked away?” Sirius said calmly. “Spanking is a perfectly effective punishment when executed correctly. Now are you going to be a good boy and do as I say?”

Sirius noticed a flash in Harry’s eyes at those words, and he decided to store that information for later.

“You’re really not joking?” Harry asked again.

Sirius shook his head, and Harry sighed. Without a word he pulled off his socks and sweatpants; apparently Harry hadn’t even bothered with boxers. Sirius barely got to savour the sight of Harry’s body before Harry crawled onto the bed and lowered himself over Sirius’s lap.

Harry buried his face in the bed sheets in what was perhaps an attempt to hide his embarrassment, but lowering his head only made his arse higher.

Sirius licked his lips which had suddenly gone very dry.

Sirius allowed himself a moment to appreciate Harry's arse. Pale, nice and firm, and with perfectly rounded cheeks.

He gave Harry's arse an experimental slap, running his fingertips softly over the area he'd just hit.

"Sirius..." Harry whined, and Sirius spanked him again.

"Eighteen to go," Sirius said calmly. "No more talking, Harry; you're being punished, remember?"

Sirius gave Harry's arse three more slaps, pleased to notice the pale skin building up a pink tinge.

Sirius rubbed at the pink skin soothingly. "You know why I'm doing this, yeah? It's because you've been bad and not done as you were told."

Sirius gave Harry two more spanks, and Harry let out a low whine.

It was at spank number ten that Sirius began to notice something—Harry was getting hard. Sirius could distinctly feel the hard length poking into his thigh, and all attempts he had been making to keep his own erection under control went completely out the window.

Sirius slapped Harry's arse again. "Are you enjoying this, Harry? It's alright if you do."

Harry finally lifted his head from the duvet. "No?! I-"

Sirius gave Harry spank number twelve. "No talking," he reminded him. "Lots of people like to be spanked, just like lots of people like to give the spankings. It's normal and allowed to be enjoyable. But..."

Sirius spanked Harry three more times as he continued to speak. "But it's important to remember that this is a punishment, even if you do enjoy it. It's not much of a deterrent otherwise, is it?"

Sirius paused to rub Harry's arse again, admiring the way the skin was bright red now just from Sirius's hand.

Sirius spanked Harry again, and then again.

"Three to go," Sirius murmured. "I can help you if you want, Harry; I can show you how good it can feel if you're obedient, if you're a good boy."

Sirius knew he was pushing his luck but he couldn't help himself. He would never force himself on Harry—he was a bit messed up but he wasn't a monster—but if Harry fancied Sirius in any way shape or form then he was going to jump on the opportunity.

Harry whined again when Sirius spanked him twice more, and that time the sound was definitely one of pleasure.

"Last one," Sirius said, savouring the sting of his hand against Harry's skin as he spanked him one last time.

"So," Sirius breathed, running gentle circles with his fingertips on the red stains on Harry's arse. "I can teach you to like the reward over the punishment; it’s your choice, Harry."

Sirius drew in a breath as he waited for Harry's answer. Harry was silent for a moment, and Sirius was sure he'd pushed too hard when—

"Is it wrong? To want it?" Harry asked quietly, his face still buried in the bed sheets.

"Not at all," Sirius said reassuringly.

Harry slid off Sirius's lap, settling onto the bed and resting on his calves. He pulled the hem of his baggy jumper down to cover his erection, but that only served to draw Sirius's eyes to the creamy patch of skin at the top of Harry's thighs.

"I don’t mean BDSM," Harry said quickly. "I've not done it before, but I like the idea so I've read magazines about it. What I meant was is it wrong to want to do it with my godfather?"

Only about as wrong as wanting to do it with a godson.

Naturally, Sirius chose not to voice that thought.

"I'd much rather you experiment with me and not some stranger I don’t know,," Sirius said instead. He reckoned if Harry had admitted interest in the idea then Sirius had nothing to lose by going for it.

"I love you no matter what, Harry," Sirius continued gently. "But it would make me very happy if you could be a good boy for me, be obedient. And I'd love to show you how good I could make you feel in return."

Sirius sucked in a breath. If Harry responded with disgust then Sirius would simply blame it on the twelve years he spent in Azkaban—that excuse never failed.

But instead of looking disgusted, Harry nodded.

"All I want is to make you happy, Sirius."

Sirius knew then that even with consent he was still taking advantage of Harry. Harry wanted nothing more than to make his father figure proud and would go to any lengths to do it, and Sirius knew that too well.

But then Harry leant forwards and pressed his lips to Sirius's, and all thoughts of being a responsible, proper adult and guardian went out of his head.

Harry's kiss was slow and tentative, sweet and tender. Sirius allowed Harry to set the pace to begin with, pulling at the edge of Harry's jumper to lift it over his head.

As they broke apart Sirius pushed Harry to lay flat on the bed and threw the jumper onto the floor.

"If you want to be rewarded you have to be good and obedient first," Sirius murmured, running his hands up and down Harry's sides. "So you'll do everything I say, yeah? No talking back, and if you need me to stop anything just say 'red'; that's our safeword."

Harry nodded, swallowing heavily.

"Good boy," Sirius smiled. "Put your hands above your head and keep them there."

Harry quickly complied while Sirius pulled his belt from his trousers. He whipped it through the air with a loud crack, before leaning over Harry to bind his wrists together with the belt.

Harry shifted as the belt tightened, and he gave Sirius a nod when they shared a glance.

Sirius loosened his tie and pulled it off, the material a sleek, black silk.

"Lift your head," Sirius said as he wrapped the tie around Harry's head to blindfold him.

With Harry bound and blindfolded, Sirius took the opportunity to really appreciate him. Harry was slender and tall, his body perfectly proportioned. His inky black hair and the black of the blindfold brought out his pale skin and the redness of his plump lips. Harry was nothing less than beautiful.

Sirius unzipped his trousers, the sound echoing around the quiet room. He freed his aching erection from its confines, standing up somewhat crouched on the bed.

He leant down to grip the headboard for support, his cock inches from Harry's mouth. He gripped the bottom of his length,, pressing it forwards until the head brushed against Harry's lips.

"You're going to suck my cock, Harry," Sirius said, trying not to moan as a tentative tongue darted out to lick the head of his erection. "You're going to suck it until I come, and then you're going to drink my seed."

Sirius pushed forwards again, Harry's lips parting eagerly as he took Sirius in. Harry’s mouth was wet and warm, tight around Sirius’s cock.

Sirius groaned as Harry began to suck him. It was easy to tell Harry wasn't experienced—too much teeth—but the fact that Harry was the one sucking him more than made up for that.

"That's good, Harry, that's so good," Sirius moaned. "You're so good to me, such a lovely boy."

Harry moaned around Sirius's cock which sent pleasant vibrations through him..

"You make me so happy, Harry," Sirius murmured, more than okay to give Harry praise— especially if it got him off. "You're so good. I'm lucky to have an eager, obedient boy like you."

Sirius's words broke off into a groan as he felt his release building, and he pumped shallow thrusts into Harry's mouth as he came down his throat. As Sirius requested, Harry drank every drop.

"Good boy," Sirius smiled, lowering himself to kiss Harry and getting the salty taste of himself on Harry's lips. "Good boys get rewarded, Harry. I'm going to make this so good for you."

Sirius kissed his way down Harry's body, paying particular attention to his peach coloured nipples.

Sirius gave Harry's hard cock a slow lick from top to bottom, suckling at his balls before moving his mouth lower.

Harry whimpered loudly when Sirius swiped his tongue across Harry's hole. His hand worked Harry's cock as he continued to lick Harry's entrance, alternating between delving his tongue inside, and sucking and licking at the rim.

Harry was moaning in pleasure almost non-stop, and Sirius felt Harry's entire body tense up and then relax with a shudder as he came over Sirius's fingers.

Sirius held his sticky fingers up to Harry's lips, and Harry licked them clean without even being asked.

Sirius released Harry's wrists from the bond and untied the blindfold, before casting a cleaning charm over the both of them.

Sirius packed himself back into his trousers while Harry lay panting on the bed. Sirius settled himself on his side next to Harry, drawing circles on the skin of Harry’s stomach with his fingertips.

“Did I do alright?” Harry asked quietly, staring at Sirius’s fingers dancing across his body.

“More than okay,” Sirius smiled. “I meant every word I said, you know.”

Maybe now that Harry knew how good Sirius could make him feel, Harry wouldn’t leave him just like everybody else had.

Sirius leant down to claim Harry's lips once more, just to drive that point in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment here or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/294345.html) for the Author to see.


End file.
